Positioning technology is a technology adopted for determining the geographical position of user equipment (UE), and position information of the UE may be directly or indirectly acquired by using the resource of a wireless communication network.
At present, with continuous development of the mobile communication technology, the requirement for positioning service is also increasing, and some new positioning methods, such as a radio frequency pattern matching (RFPM) positioning method, namely an radio frequency pattern matching method or an electric signal pattern matching method, appear. This method is simple, feasible and higher in positioning precision, and is a key developed positioning technology in the future. The pattern matching positioning technology needs to construct a backstage database and store a drive test or estimated electric signal characteristic value (such as power, round-trip time (RTT) and the like) and a geographical position in the database in a mutual corresponding mode. When the UE needs to be positioned, the matched geographical position is searched through the actual signal characteristic value reported by the UE. The RFPM precision may be higher than the precisions of traditional OTDOA (Observed Time Difference of Arrival) and E-CID (Enhanced Cell Identification).
The RFPM has the advantages of higher positioning precision and wide application range, may be used for UE positioning of a non-line-of-sight network (at this moment, a GPS (Global Positioning System) is unavailable or has large error), has no requirement for the network synchronization performance, and does not need to upgrade the existing hardware.
However, the RFPM positioning technology needs to compare the measurement quantity of the UE with electric signal information of each small grid and the like, and when a wireless coverage network is larger, this work needs to consume a lot of time and energy.
Since the RFPM positioning technology finally needs to match measurement information with information in the database and determine the position of the successfully matched grid as the position of the UE, the precision of the technology is closely related to the size of the grid; and when the grid is larger, the positioning precision is poor. Secondly, since the measurement value obtained in actual positioning measurement may be similar to the information of multiple grids, an error grid may be selected during grid matching to cause a positioning error. Moreover, the pattern matching value is not single (different positions have similar signal characteristics), so the technical problems how to solve the uniqueness in pattern matching and how to reasonably utilize more available resources to improve the matching reliability need to be solved.